


The Virtuous Gift

by Infie



Series: Five Times Ollie Got Laid, One Time Oliver Made Love [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating on Laurel, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Partner Betrayal, Recreational Drug Use, Unrepentant Ollie Smut, pre-island oliver, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/Infie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandra Hawke is in Starling to visit her new university, and finds herself at a club hosting the party Ollie Queen's birthday.  He decides that she is the perfect birthday present, and she thinks that celebrating with Ollie is the perfect way to spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virtuous Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated explicit because it is smutty. It includes sex-oriented drug use, some of it fuzzy on consent (though I tried to make it clear that consent was there, it wouldn't be the first time someone read something differently). If smut, or first time, or drug use (alcohol, ecstasy, cocaine), or unprotected sex offends you, please don't read.

  
  


Sandra tucked herself a little tighter to the bar, trying to get further out of the way of the group of jostling clubbers clamouring for drinks. She clutched her coke in one hand and pressed the other nervously against her skirt.

The music throbbed through the club, the heavy beat pressing up through her low heels and barstool to vibrate in her spine. It felt... weird. A little uncomfortable, a little... sexy. 

She took a gulp of her coke.

She could just barely get glimpses of her new friends as they danced, surrounded by others equally lost to abandon and the beat. She'd just met them that day at the Starling City University open house for prospective students. They'd seemed fun and happy, and she liked them. She still wasn't entirely sure how they'd talked her into coming out to the club attached to their hotel. Another drink of her coke made her throat sting a little and she rubbed her neck, fighting off the twinges caused by the lingering effects of tonsillitis. Thank goodness she was at the end of her run of antibiotics. She hated them and they made her mouth taste bad. 

A heavy, hot body slid into place alongside hers, pressing against her from shoulder to knee. "Hi," a warm voice said in her ear. "Excuse me." He turned away to wave two fingers for the bartender, who immediately left all the other waiting customers to come over. "Jaeger," he said, showing the bartender three fingers. 

He felt really good against her, all firm muscle and warmth. A wave of air from one of the rotating fans swept over them and she caught a breath of the most amazing scent, all spice and heat. She tried to lean away and give him some more room, but the wall blocked her. 

Her wriggle caught his attention and he turned his head to look down at her. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of bright blue eyes and a gorgeous face. His perfectly cut hair glinted silver and gold in the rotating club lights. Involuntarily she licked her lips, and as his eyes dropped to her mouth he started to smile. "Hi," he said again. 

"Hi," she managed to reply.

"I'm Oliver," he said, leaning over so that he could speak without shouting. His lips brushed her ear and she shivered. "Ollie."

"Sandra," she replied, turning her head to be closer to his ear. Her cheek brushed his, and she couldn't believe how smooth the skin felt against her own. He must have shaved right before coming, with the most amazing razor in the world. He pulled back and looked at her intently from inches away, eyes searching her face, for what she had no idea. His smile widened. 

"It's nice to meet you, Sandra," he said. The bartender set the three shots in front of him and left without waiting to be paid. "Don't worry," Ollie said, reading her expression correctly. "We have a tab here." He knocked back the first shot and turned to face her more fully. Somehow the people fighting for room at the bar had pulled back a little to give him room and she felt like they existed in a little bubble of just the two of them. 

She nodded nervously and took another drink. Ollie watched her lips touch the glass with what seemed like utter fascination. 

"Look, Sandra." He leaned forward again, pressing his chest against her arm and bracing his hand on the wall beside her head. She didn't feel trapped or threatened, just... enveloped. God, he smelled good. "It's my birthday today, and I can't think of a better birthday present than you." Her eyes widened in shock. "Celebrating with me," he finished with a mischievous smile that she felt all the way to her toes. 

"We just met," she said blankly. "And I really, _really_ don't usually do this." 

"That just makes it better, because it'll be a special experience for you too." Ollie told her firmly. He trailed one finger down her arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. "We can just enjoy tonight. No expectations, no pressure. Just fun." He paused to down his second shot. "And alcohol." He whispered against her ear, "with the most beautiful girl in the room." As he pulled away he dropped a kiss on her shoulder. She shivered at the tiny nip of teeth, closing her eyes.

When she opened them, Ollie was waiting, watching her expectantly with those intent eyes from inches away. She could feel the heat radiating off him, couldn't help a quick glance to see his white dress shirt, damp with sweat, sticking just a little to his very nice chest. He tilted his chin forward, just a little, and his gaze dropped to her mouth. "Please?"

Helplessly she nodded, and he smiled in triumph. "Excellent." He closed the last tiny space between them and kissed her softly, nipping a little at her lower lip. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her off the barstool to fit against his side. Without looking he snagged his final shot of Jaeger and knocked it back. An instant later the bartender was back, and Ollie waved at him. "Bottle of tequila, with the fixings." He kissed her again, this time a little more firmly, nudging her lips apart. He teased her mouth with just the tip of his tongue and she could taste the crisp burn of the alcohol. She melted against him.

The bartender set down the tequila and a row of shot glasses, along with salt and limes. He poured the first shot.

"All right," Ollie said, lifting her arm and licking a long strip down her wrist. He shook salt over it and handed her a lime. "Time to celebrate!"

The bar answered with a roar and a line of upraised shots in salute. Ollie laughed and saluted back.

The next few hours were a blur of laughter, music, dancing, tequila, and Ollie… always Ollie. He kept her tight to his side as well wishers came to say happy birthday, his hand on her hip or her shoulder or her wrist as he gave one armed hugs and wide smiles to each visitor. It could have made her uncomfortable, but he always gave them a couple of moments and then turned back to her as if she was the only person in the club. Some of his friends introduced themselves to her, shaking hands or giving a superficial hug, or once memorably wrapping her in a bear hug and planting a long deep kiss on her mouth. She reacted without thinking, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back (he tasted of tequila and lime and something she didn’t recognize), and then jerked away in shock at her actions. She looked at Ollie, eyes wide, but he just laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder and told him to find his own date for the night. His friend theatrically kissed Ollie on the cheek and moved on.

Ollie dropped small kisses on whatever part of her was closest, stroking his fingers over the line of her spine or along the hem of her skirt. Every touch felt like it went straight to the pit of her stomach, stoking an unfamiliar heat there and making her shift uncomfortably from time to time. She pushed her thighs together to try and relieve the growing pressure without success. 

Of course he felt her move. His regard moved from his latest well-wisher to land on her face, and he slid the arm that had been around her shoulder down her side to pull her snugly against him. He tilted her chin up and kissed her languidly. His tongue teased at the seam of her lips and she moaned out loud, her hips rolling involuntarily against his. She pressed against the hard muscle of his leg, getting some pressure against that tightness between her thighs. 

"I have a room upstairs," he told her, breath teasing her ears. She was nodding before he finished talking and he laughed low in his throat. He looked away and she buried her face against his chest, hardly able to believe what she was doing, what she was about to do. A moment later he was pulling her with him, fresh bottle of tequila in hand.

The room was palatial. 

"Wow," was all she could manage to say, staring around at the room with wide-eyed awe. 

"Yeah," Ollie was unimpressed. He tugged her over to the sunken area she could only seem to think of as the living room and nudged her to sit on the couch. A small baggie with white powder and a second baggie of pills emerged from his pocket and he dropped them onto the coffee table. The bottle of tequila followed.

She was shaking her head before the bags even touched the tabletop. "No, Ollie," she said adamantly. "No drugs for me."

"No problem," he agreed immediately and she gave a tiny sigh of relief. He turned that sexy smile on her and she felt like her insides were melting with the flashes of heat that grin gave her. "I noticed you didn't drink all that much and figured you'd want to keep it clean." The grin widened and turned positively carnal. "That part, anyway."

His clever fingers opened the pill bag and withdrew one. He hesitated, and then gave it to her. She shook her head again.

"That's not what I meant," he murmured, staring at her lips. "Feed it to me."

It took her a second, but tentatively she lifted the pill to her lips. She opened her mouth and took it gingerly between her teeth. He watched her intently, eyes dark and breathing becoming more ragged as she lifted her chin to offer it to him. "That is just so goddamned hot," he told her breathlessly, cracking open the bottle of tequila. He took a long draw off the bottle, eyes never leaving her mouth. "Ecstasy, for sure." He swooped forward, his tongue curling unerringly around the pill between her teeth before he kissed her. Suddenly the silken slide of his lips against hers and the hot glide of his tongue were all she could feel. He pulled back long enough to crack the pill between his teeth and swallow, then took her mouth again. When he pulled back again she was dazed, breathless. 

Absently he took another drink of the tequila and then shot to his feet. "Nope," he said.

"Nope?"

"You are too sexy," he declared in a low rumble, "for me to play with on a couch." He took her hand and led her to the bedroom, scooping up the powder baggie on his way. He let go of her hand to flick on the light switch, then tossed the bag onto the bedside table. Smoothly he lifted the tequila and took a long pull from it. The light glinted off his hair and gilded his skin, and she had to keep herself from gulping audibly as his Adam’s apple bobbed as he drank. His eyes found her as he finished the drink, and he set the bottle down with a thunk, licking his lips. A trickle of alcohol escaped the corner of his mouth and he lifted a thumb to catch it, sucking the tequila from it absently.

She made a noise in the back of her throat, knees suddenly weak. His eyes seemed to go even darker at the sound, and he stalked back to where she stood uncertainly at the doorway, walking right into her and pressing her against the wall with his body. His arms came up to bracket her head, his mouth a breath away from hers. "Do you like this," he asked as he moved his torso in a long, deliberate roll.

She moaned, her eyelids fluttering closed at the heat and pressure, the sensation of being so totally covered by him.

He dropped his head and set his mouth against the cords of her neck, licking and sucking at the smooth skin. His breath whispered against the wet trail he left behind, making her shiver. She wrapped her arms around him, letting her fingers knead the firm muscles of his back. He hummed his appreciation against her collarbone, hand slipping down her side to gather a handful of her skirt. He pulled it up and slid his fingers along the bare skin of her thigh underneath. An instant later her leg was pulled over his hip and his mouth was on hers. The pressure against the junction of her thighs was exquisite. Her legs trembled and she gasped into his kiss. He smiled against her lips.

"Oh yeah," he said rocking against her and making her moan loudly. "You like this."

When he pulled back she muttered a complaint, but he laughed and tugged up the skirt of her dress. She opened her eyes and got with the program, lifting her arms for him to slide it the rest of the way off over her head. He tossed it to the side and led her to the bed. As she sat on the sinfully soft comforter he quickly undid the buttons of his shirt, stripping it off. His hands moved to the waistband of his pants. He toed off his shoes and slipped out of his pants and then just stood by the side of the bed, stroking himself idly as he raked his eyes over her. She sucked in her breath at the naked heat in his eyes. 

"You're beautiful," he murmured, crawling onto the bed like a big cat. Heat radiated from him, contrasting with the chill of the air conditioning in the room. Tiny tremors followed along her skin everywhere he brushed against her. He drew her up until she was sitting in front of him, his hands sliding around her back to undo the clasp of her bra. He slid it off of her arms, tossing it to the side with the rest of their clothes. He nudged her, reclining her back on the bed until she was completely spread out under his gaze.

"Ollie," she whispered. He didn't seem to hear her, lips closing tightly over her nipple and sucking deep. She shuddered with pleasure and anxiety, twisting under him. "Ollie!" He stopped and looked up her body, eyes dark and mouth wet. She shivered again.

"You ok?" He smiled at her and licked the nipple again with just the tip of his tongue, eyes never leaving hers.

"I'm, I'm ok," she replied breathily. "I just... I've never done this before." She bit her lip nervously and held up her hand, showing him her purity ring in explanation. 

Ollie's muscles tightened all over and he sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly as he gripped her shoulders harder. "Ok," he said when he could talk again. "That is really, unexpectedly hot." His eyes opened and he looked at her intently. "Please tell me that you're on something anyway."

She blinked at him. "Like what?"

He smiled at her and licked his lips. "Like the pill." 

"Oh!" She nodded. "Yes, I take it for ..." His mouth closed around her nipple again, this time bringing teeth in a sharp nip that had her losing her voice and arching against him with a strangled cry. It took a moment to catch her breath. "... Regularity," she managed to finish. 

"Ok." He stopped and rose onto his knees. His hands kept sliding restlessly up and down her thighs, stroking her skin and making her arch into his fingers. "Do you want this?" he asked suddenly.

She twisted trying to get his hands to slide further, where she wanted them. 

"Sandra," he sounded amused, and a little chiding. 

"Yes," she blurted out breathlessly. "Yes, I want this."

Ollie leaned over and took her mouth, his tongue diving fiercely inside and stroking hers in a deliberate rhythm. He broke free, nipping his way along her collarbone, each little sting sending electric ripples to her core. His hands slid down her sides and over her hips, taking her underwear with them. He worked his way down her body, licking and sucking each inch of skin as he passed. By the time he reached her lower belly she was panting, her fingers twisting nervously in the fabric of the comforter. Heat bloomed all over and she was turning her head feverishly, whimpering. He pressed a kiss to the top of her mound and she moaned. 

"I'm going to touch you." He pulled her leg over his shoulder and pressed on her other thigh with his hand, holding her open. She lifted her hips in invitation. "With my mouth." He huffed a quick breath out. The cooler air whispered over her dampness, causing a shiver that rippled all the way up her body to tingle over her scalp. "On your clit." He tilted forward and _licked_. 

All her breath left her in broken, garbled cry of bliss as sensation splintered up her body, jolting through her thighs. Ollie gave a low laugh and covered her with his mouth, sucking the tender flesh between his lips and thrumming it with his tongue. 

"Oh my God," she shouted. She twisted on the bed, instinctively trying to escape the unfamiliar sensory overload. He grabbed her hips and pinned her down. Deliberately he lifted his head and just breathed over her for a minute. 

"You taste amazing," he told her sincerely. She stopped trying to pull away, just concentrating on breathing. He was the one who _looked_ amazing. His lips were slightly swollen, shining with her juices. He was smiling at her with smug elation. He leaned away, drawing a finger through her folds and licking it, humming with appreciation. "Sweet." He lowered his head and lapped at her, humming as she jolted under him. His finger returned, circling her entrance. She tensed but he just kept stroking her. Just as her breath returned to normal, he locked his mouth back over her clit. 

She cried out, instinctively arching her hips up to his lips. He held his hand still and her motion pushed her onto his waiting finger. She gasped at the mild penetration, pulling her hips away. He sucked again and she surged back up, onto two of his fingers this time. He twisted his hand, crooked his fingers inside, and _rubbed _.__

__The orgasm took her by surprise and she bucked hard, fucking herself on his fingers as he licked her through it. Inarticulate noises rumbled from his chest as she jerked and shuddered under him. When she came down they were both breathing like they'd run a marathon and she was sheened in sweat._ _

__"Ollie," she gasped. "Oh my God, that was awesome."_ _

__He licked his lips, chasing her taste around his mouth. "It really was," he agreed smugly._ _

__She wasn't a complete newbie to sex. She'd kissed and cuddled and petted, and she'd investigated her own body with thoroughness. She wasn't afraid to say that she knew the difference between pleasurable and orgasmic and she wasn't shy about proving that difference to herself with regularity._ _

__But she'd had _no idea_ that one could be like _this_. It had felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest, like some weird (amazing) bomb had exploded with her clit as ground zero. _ _

__She wanted to do it again. Right. Now._ _

__Ollie kissed her hip and stood up; walking up to the side table where he'd left the baggie. He lifted it and shook it at her in offering._ _

__She shook her head in refusal and he shrugged, pouring a small amount onto the glass top of the table. He leaned over and took a deep breath, tilting his head back and gasping at the rush. He opened his eyes to see her watching him wide-eyed, and grinned that panty-dropping smile at her again. "You're going to love this," he informed her, dragging his fingers through the remaining small mound of powder (cocaine, her brain supplied in a kind of terrified wonder, that was cocaine)._ _

__"L - Love what?" she stuttered._ _

__"I put some on my cock," he took himself in hand and suited action to words, rubbing the cocaine into the tip of his penis with deliberate pressure, spreading the drop of pre-cum around and groaning a little, "and some on your clit..." He scooped up the remainder and returned to the bed, holding his hand teasingly above her groin until she gave in and nodded assent. "And you are going to fucking love it."_ _

__He lowered his hand and spread the powder over her clit, stroking through the folds gently. She lay rigidly, suddenly unsure about this whole endeavour. He lay down beside her, cuddling her close to his side and propping his head on his arm. He continued to caress her. It still felt wonderful. "Shhh," he soothed her. "Relax." He kissed her shoulder, nipping her eagerly. "Breathe, feel it? Can you feel it starting?" His hips were starting to make little twitches as if he was finding it hard to hold back._ _

__Everywhere he touched, warm tingles followed. With each pass of his fingers they intensified, until she felt like she was being consumed by the heat. She reached for him, hands frantic for the sensation of slick skin against hers._ _

__"There it is," he smiled against her neck and moved to lie between her legs. Automatically she shifted to accommodate him, dragging him further up her body until his cock was nudging her entrance. It was his turn to shudder when he felt the wet heat there, the eager little clasping twitches clutching at his tip as she tried automatically to bring him closer. She whined in frustration as he held back._ _

__Ollie's hand slipped down her arm to her wrist, squeezing briefly before his fingers slid between hers. He lifted her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing each fingertip individually. When he opened his mouth and sucked her ring finger between his lips she had to close her eyes against the rush of blood to her groin. His body started to shift against her in tiny rocking movements, the head of his cock teasing her unmercifully. She lifted her hips, trying to get him deeper, and trembled as one of his hands curled around her shoulder while the other came to rest on the jut of her hipbone, pressing her into the mattress until she couldn't move._ _

__She felt his lips reach the circle of her purity ring and he teased it playfully between his teeth. She was panting, straining against his hands holding her still. He smiled sensuously at her around her finger, her ring clamped between his teeth. As he started to drag the ring from her finger with his teeth, he pressed into her body with excruciating slowness. Her breath stopped and she writhed against him. He was _everywhere_ , his skin gliding along hers, slicked with their sweat. She could feel every flex of muscle in his stomach, every ridge in his cock as it worked deeper inside. _ _

__Her ring came free as he seated himself fully. She managed to pull in a breath, and he released her shoulder to slide her ring over the first knuckle of his pinkie. He kissed her lightly, and with a breathless smile said, "Happy Birthday to me."_ _

__She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his head down, kissing him desperately. " _Move_ ," she ground out; flexing her stomach against his and making him gasp against her mouth._ _

__He rolled his hips and she cried out at the burst of sensation as his pelvis dragged across her clitoris. She clenched automatically, trying to keep him inside, and he groaned. The tingle that had started when he rubbed the cocaine on her lower lips had spread inside and the heat was building unbearably._ _

__"Please, Ollie," she said, twisting her head back and forth. "I need you to move, please."_ _

__He took her at her word and started a hard rhythm against her. Every stroke felt like she was being wound tighter and tighter. Ollie's mouth came down on her collarbone, sucking on her skin in time with his thrusts. His hand on her hip pressed harder, giving him counter pressure to push deeper inside, reaching a point that had her crying out with every beat._ _

__He groaned and leaned back, shoving into her as deeply as he could, and frantically moved his hand from her hip to her stomach, spreading his fingers across her abdomen as if he could feel himself from the outside. His thumb reached her clit and strummed it rapidly. The coil of tension snapped._ _

__She shouted. Her walls clamped down on his cock, fluttering wildly as her whole body shook and twisted under his weight. She jerked helplessly as her orgasm flooded her mind. Ollie cried out and ground against her, as if trying to bury himself even deeper. The burst of liquid heat as he came made her shudder and roll her pelvis, triggering a second climax that whited out her vision and stopped her breath in her chest._ _

__"Oh my God," she whispered when she could finally speak. Aftershocks still wracked her and her thighs were vibrating uncontrollably with each one. Ollie moved his hand and the slip of his thumb off her clit had her clenching around him and arching her back with a whimper._ _

__Ollie licked his lips and she felt the brush of his tongue on her skin. "Ohhh," she moaned. He moved, planting his hands on either side of her shoulders and sliding fully on top of her. Deliberately he pushed his chest off her, rocking his pelvis against hers. The hair on his stomach tickled her and their combined sweat made the slide of skin a sweet, incredible slick glide. Vaguely she realised that he was still hard._ _

__He spread his knees and slid one arm under her back, drawing them both upright until he was kneeling with her in his lap, still planted deep._ _

__"More," he told her firmly._ _

__"I don't know if I can," she laid her head on his chest, gasping as he flexed inside her._ _

__He lifted her chin with the hand wearing her purity ring and kissed her until she was breathless and moving restlessly against him again. "I know you can," he said with another one of those sensual grins. She nodded._ _

__He leaned back and lifted her leg across his body until she was sitting in his lap with her back to his chest. He reached around her, one hand plucking at her nipple while the other reached down to where they were still joined. He groaned and lifted his hips to press deeper, his fingertips coating themselves in her slippery juices before moving back up to her clit._ _

__At the first touch she started to shake._ _

__Ollie paused and reached over to the table, dipping his fingers into the last powdery bits of the cocaine before returning to rub thoroughly over her inner lips and clit. The tingles and heat came on faster this time and she found herself leaning forward, lifting and twisting herself back down onto his cock to try and relieve the pressure. Every motion brought a new burst of pleasure, blocking out rational thought. She dropped to her hands and hung her head as she fucked herself back against Ollie's hard body. His thighs rubbed against the inside of hers, the light hair abrading and turning her skin pink. She could see where Ollie entered her body, see how she stretched to accommodate him, see how he glistened with their combined juices. She could see Ollie's hand, still curled over her mound and pressing against her clit, her purity ring circling the middle of his pinkie, pointing right to where his cock entered her. The forbidden carnality of the image had her shuddering with an unexpected burst of heat. "Oh, my God."_ _

__Ollie's other hand left her breast to return to her hip, and he started to thrust into her, following her movements eagerly. From this angle he could reach deeper than before, bottoming out as his stomach pressed into her ass. The pressure was uncomfortable and she shifted, but he pulled her back against his hips and just held there, with him buried as deeply as he could go. His fingers rocked against her clit._ _

__Her whole body convulsed as she came again. Instinctively she tried to pull off him and regain some control, but he simply tightened his fingers on her hips and ground into her harder. Through the roaring in her ears she heard him groan, heard her own unrecognizable cries. When the waves of pleasure finally stopped she was shaking like a leaf, upper body collapsed on the bed._ _

__Ollie lifted her up and cradled her back against his chest, heaving with his ragged breaths. He wrapped both arms around her and dropped his face into the crook of her neck, kissing her through the aftershocks. Finally she caught her breath, whimpering._ _

__"You feel amazing," he whispered in her ear. "You're so hot, so wet." A flick of his finger against her nipple had her crying out and twisting in his arms. "So responsive." His hands slid down her sides, over her hipbones to the inside of her thighs, pressing them wider, pressing him deeper. They trembled under his fingers and the muscles in her abdomen fluttered in protest._ _

__"Ollie," she shook her head. Her body still thrummed with pleasure but the heat was starting to come with little warning stings dancing down her nerve endings. "I..."_ _

__"You can," he said insistently. His hands reversed their journey and returned to her breasts, cupping them. "One more, one more. Together."_ _

__She didn't have the breath to reply._ _

__He started to move, lifting them both with strong flexes of his thighs and she cried out as her muscles vibrated harder with the motion. His hands prevented her from falling forward again, keeping her close in the cradle of his lap. The glide of skin as his chest rubbed her back, the press of fingertips over her nipples sent new sparks of arousal flashing through her body. Her teeth were tingling; her skin felt like it was on fire with need. She couldn't seem to completely catch her breath._ _

__He fucked her with long, slow strokes that just went on and on. Her head lolled back on his shoulder, her hair falling down his back and making him shiver against her. He licked her neck and one of her hands lifted to his head, holding him tighter. His talented hands roamed the front of her body, caressing every inch and leaving electric shivers in their wake as his thrusts slowly became faster and more forceful._ _

__"It's time," he said in her ear, nipping it and making her quiver with reaction. His hand moved back to her clit, circling it and bringing new bursts of light behind her eyes._ _

__"Yes," she nodded._ _

__"Are you ready?"_ _

__"Not yet," she whimpered. "Close, close."_ _

__The heat he'd been building so patiently was suddenly swamping her. He was breathing in time with his strokes, moaning into her ear with each exhale. She felt the muscles in her abdomen start to clench down. "Ollie!"_ _

__Ollie wrapped one arm around her, crossing her breasts and clamping her to his chest, fingers biting into her shoulder just above her collarbone. His other forearm crossed her stomach, locking her in place against his hips as he started a final set of racking thrusts. His hand rubbed her clit, pressing hard, and she came apart in his arms._ _

__"Yes," Ollie hissed in her ear. "Yes, that's perfect." His arms were like bands of iron, holding her in place as he drove into her one last time, a long groan announcing his climax. She could feel every throb of his release, and had a single moment of clarity that she was glad she was on the pill._ _

__Slowly, Ollie relaxed. The tight hold of his arms fell away, and he carefully eased them both onto their sides before gently pulling out of her. The unfamiliar sensation made her lurch and curl up, pressing her thighs together to ease the jitter of her muscles. He lay still for a moment and then heaved himself to his feet, taking his heat with him._ _

__Her body hurt in all sorts of unaccustomed places. Her breasts felt tender and swollen, her hips felt a little bruised, and she had a not altogether pleasant ache between her thighs. She licked her lips and felt a sting where she'd bitten herself. Her hand felt weird without her ring on it._ _

__Ollie came back with a warm wet washcloth and a dry towel. He stroked her leg until she opened her thighs for him and cleaned her up, gently patting her dry. He bent his head and kissed her stomach just under her navel._ _

__"Really, Ollie, no more," she said, yawning._ _

__He grinned at her. "Much as I want to take that as a challenge," he said, "I think we both need some sleep."_ _

__He crawled up the bed, bringing the blankets with him, and covered them both. He didn't cuddle, but he did rest his hand against her shoulder._ _

__It was enough, and she slept._ _

__In the morning light he looked beautiful. A small amount of stubble had grown in overnight and she wanted to run her fingernails over it to see how it would feel. The blankets had slid down to his waist and she enjoyed the look at his bare chest, especially with the slight smears of her lipstick across his pec and collarbone. She blushed. She couldn't believe the way she'd acted last night._ _

__But she didn't regret it at all._ _

__His eyes blinked open sleepily and he smiled sensuously, reaching for her. She slipped away with a smile of her own._ _

__"Sorry," she told him. "I really have to get going. I have to catch my train back to Central City." She bit her lip. "But I should be back in Starling next month; I need to find an apartment or something before I start university in the fall." She hated how her voice rose at the end of the sentence, making it a question._ _

__His phone buzzed before he could answer, and he picked it up. "Hi?"_ _

__She looked around and managed to find her underwear, slipping them up her legs. He wriggled across the bed to follow the fabric with his hand, cupping the curve of her ass with an appreciative sigh. She rolled her eyes._ _

__"Thank you," he told the person on the phone. "I did have a really, really good birthday. Tommy threw me a great party." He met her eyes and grinned, rubbing her purity ring with his thumb. "I got a really unique gift this year, too. Very... virtuous." He laughed. "Obviously not from Tommy. I don't think he could even spell 'virtuous'." The sight of her ring on his hand brought the sense memory of him stripping it from her finger with his teeth as he took his first stroke into her body, and she closed her eyes at the flush of arousal that raced through her._ _

__She stepped forward and knelt on the bed, stripping the covers back. He lifted his eyebrows at her and lay back against the pillows, sliding his free hand under his head and offering himself to her hands. She dropped a kiss on his thigh and scraped her fingernails along his hipbone. He arched against the sting, biting his lip. His eyes darkened with heat and his cock twitched hopefully, starting to thicken against the crease of his leg._ _

__"I know, Laurel, I really wish you'd been here for the party too," he said, and she froze with her mouth hovering over his belly. He gave a chuckle at whatever the response was and slipped one of his hands into her hair, sliding the dark curtain to the side so that he could watch her lips. "It would have definitely gone differently." His mischievous grin was clear in his voice._ _

__She pulled away and started looking for her bra._ _

__"Ok, good luck on your exam today. I'll see you later. Bye." He hung up and tossed the phone onto the side table before settling back on the bed with a contented sigh. She tried not to look at him._ _

__"Who was that?" she asked, trying to be calm._ _

__"That was my girlfriend, Laurel," Ollie admitted easily._ _

__"What?" She stared at him in disbelief at his nonchalance._ _

__"Look," he said softly. "Laurel knows exactly what she's getting." He sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed. "Last night, you and I agreed: one night only. No expectations, no pressure." He walked over to her, completely comfortable in his nakedness. He reached up and took her face in his hands._ _

__

__She stood stiffly, trying not to react to his nearness. He smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss._ _

__"I really," he kissed her again, this time stepping closer so that they were skin to skin. "Really enjoyed last night." His belly brushed hers and she swayed towards him. "Every moment, every whimper," another feather light kiss on her lips. "Every moan. Every stroke." He stopped playing and took her mouth hard, his tongue stroking hers. She responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself tightly against him. His hands fell to her hips and she felt the hard proof of his renewed desire for her against her abdomen. He pulled away slowly and set his forehead against hers. "And I would really like to do it again sometime."_ _

__She caught her breath with an effort and dragged herself away. A quick glance at the clock told her she really didn't have time to waste anymore if she wanted to catch her train. Plus, _girlfriend_. She really didn't like it about herself that the second problem seemed so much easier to ignore than the first.  
"I have to go," she said apologetically. _ _

__"I understand." Ollie picked up her phone and pressed the keys rapidly as she shimmied back into her dress from last night. "I put my number in for you." He slid it into her purse and handed it to her with one more quick kiss. "Call me when you come back."_ _

__"I don't know if I will," she told him honestly. "You're gorgeous, and last night was... _amazing_ , but... Your girlfriend. I don't know what kind of relationship you have going, and I don't want to judge, but a girlfriend is kind of a deal breaker for me." She ignored the traitorous voice in her head that said that it really, really wasn't._ _

__Ollie smiled at her. "I understand," he said and walked with her to the door of the room. She opened the door. "Sandra?"_ _

__"Yeah?" She turned._ _

__He held up his hand, her ring glinting on his finger in the morning light. "Thank you," he murmured meaningfully, "for my present."_ _

__She blushed and turned away, heading for her own room so she could finish packing before her train. She gave a last furtive look back as she entered the elevator and saw Ollie leaning in the hotel room doorway, watching her with a satisfied smile on his face, and realised._ _

__She still didn't regret a thing._ _


End file.
